Wake me up
by Elsewhere723
Summary: Lydia has been though Hell and back. So has Derek. An unexpected suprise will bring them together, whether they like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Lydia knew who she was. She was Lydia Martin. Lydia Martin was smart, popular, and she had her act together at all times. Except she wasn't perfect, not even close. She was still smart, but with all the supernatural drama she was barely passing her classed. Her popularity had seriously taken a turn for the worse when her friends tended to not be human.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Allison asked.

Lydia knew Allison was concerned about her coming back to school. She wanted to scream she wasn't okay, not even close. How could Lydia lay all her problems on her when she knew Allison wasn't even okay? They pretended, they told everyone things were fine. Even if they weren't. Allison lost Kate and lately it was like Lydia was slowly losing parts of herself.

Lydia forced a smile and said, "Yea, I'm fine. Let's go, we're going to be late." Lydia took a deep breath and opened to double doors leading to the hallway. All eyes were on her as soon as she stepped in the halls of Beacon Hills. Lydia preteneded not to hear the whispers wondering when she was going to lose it again.

She felt Allison close behind her for moral support. Lydia slowly felt the walls closing in around her.

1…Take a deep breath…2….Everything is ok...3…She was okay

"I've got this." Lydia whispered to her friend and took off walking down the hallway like it was a runway.

Lydia made her through her first two classes with ease, mostly because she had the classes with Allison and Isacc. Lydia felt the same sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach on her way to English. While the last few students made their way to their classes Lydia raced to the first empty stall she came to in the bathroom.

Lydia emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She feel a scream clawing it's way through her. She needed to scream. It was slowly becoming her rinsed her mouth out with water and fluffed out her hair. She was Lydia Martin. Everyone else thought she was perfect, she might as well be.

If there was one thing Lydia Martin was good at, it was pretending. She pretended she was okay. She pretended she wasn't hurt when she wasn't included in "pack dscussions." Lydia spent the previous 17 years only relying on herself. She would be damned if Lydia Martin needed anybody.

Lydia got out her phone when she heard it beeping. Flashing on the screen was an unknown number, but Lydia knew who it was. She always knew who it was. It was _him. _ It was always _him. _ He had tried calling her for the past 2 days, but each time Lydia let the man go to voicemail.

On top of everything she didn't need to add werewolf romantic entaglements to the list. Human relationships were complicated enough. Lydia took a deep breath and hit the answer button. It was now or never

"Hello?" Lydia tried to sound confident but her voice betrayed her. She only hoped the werewolf didn't pick up on it. Of course, she wouldn't get that lucky.

"Are you avoiding my calls?" his voice sounded husky.

"What makes you think that?" Lydia narrowed her eyes.

"You're sending me to voicemail," the man said," We need to talk." Lydia snorted, the last time they "talked" they ended up in bed. Talking hadn't worked out for them so far.

"There's nothing to talk about," Lydia paced back and forth. "I'm some poor teenage girl who will be deestated if you don't call after sex." Lydia ranted. Everyone needed to stop protecting poor, fragile, Lydia.

"You'd be the first." Lydia heard the teasing in his tone. It was as close as the werewolf came to having a sense of humor.

"What did you really call?" Lydia pressed the issue. She felt the paralyzing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew she could never handle talking to him in person.

"Can't I be concerned?" he asked. Lydia wanted to reach through the phone and strangle him, or have the use of Allison's arrows to make the werewolf suffer. A smile came to Lydia's face just thinking about it.

"No, you can't." the redhead snapped. Lydia heard the man sigh. She didn't intend on making it easy for him.

"It was a mistake," the voice started to say. Lydia flinched like he had been slapped in the face in person. "This, us, was a mistake."

"It's a little too late for that, Derek." Lydia hoped he could tell how pissed off she was een though he wasn't there in person.

"What are talking about?" Derek asked about confused. According to Lydia she was the one who didn't get attached.

"I'm pregnant," Lydia announced. "Congratulations Derek, you're going to be a father." Lydia said and hung up the phone. He was going to have to come to her if he wanted to talk so damn badly.

Lydia glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She had the same green eyes, but they looked more haunted with bags under them. Her skin was so pale. She was diffrent than the girl who had orginally befriended Allison. She had seen the monsters of the world and was crazy. Slowly she was losing grip on her sanity, but she knew one thing for sure. She let her hand drift to her stomach.

She was going to be a mom. A little boy with Derek's brooding glare or a little girl with her strawberry blonde hair would soon be calling her mommy. No matter what Derek said it was her baby and it would always be protected.


	2. Reaization

Never get attached. It was the only rule that Derek had, but he broke it constantly. First with Paige, then Kate, and more recently Jennifer. Derek always enjoyed being the loner. Derek Hale didn't need anyone. That was why it was so hard for Derek to wrap his head around what the banshee said. He couldn't be a father. It's always been him against the world. Unable to hide behind his strong facade he hurled the glass he had been gripping so tightly, against the wall.

"Derek?" he heard a concerned voice ask. He bent down to clean up the glass and looked at his fellow werewolf.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Derek was trying to make it clear he was in no mood for company.

"That's not the point," Derek could pick up the urgency in Isaac's tone. He might as well make his all mighty Alpha status helpful. What good was he if his own pack couldn't talk to him about their problems.

"The what is?" His voice was as calm as he could muster.

"I know." Isaac simply stated.

"Know about what?" Derek said as he swept up the broken glass. Derek turned his back to the man and tried to hide his panic. He just found out about the baby, there was no way Isaac knew. Unless, she told him and Derek highly doubted Lydia would tell Isaac of all people.

"About the baby." Just like that Derek felt like he had been punched in the gut. The last thing he needed was his pack knowing about his werewolf spawn.

"What baby?" Derek turned his back to the young werewolf so his expression wouldn't give anything away.

"Don't play stupid, Derek," Isaac snapped at his Alpha. Derek resisted the urge to growl at him. What he just did took guts that was for sure.

"How did you find out?" Derek turned the face the man. Derek needed to find out how the secret got out so he could do damage control.

"Lydia's scent." Isaac said like it was the simplest thing in the world. "I don't think Scott and the others picked up on it, but her scent is now a mixture between hers and yours. The only explanation I can come up with is that she's pregnant."

"You can't tell anyone, you do and you're dead." The Alpha growled. Derek needed time to think about the face that he was a father before he heard opinions from the rest of the pack.

"It's not my information to tell." Isaac responded. Until his Alpha got his head out of his ass the least he could do was watch over Lydia, even it she didn't realize it. "So, I have you thought about what you're going to do?" Isaac asked the question that had been plaguing Derek since he had found out there was a baby.

"I just found out less than and hour ago. I don't think it's even set in yet." Derek admitted.

"Whether you like it or not, the baby will be part of the pack." Isaac gently reminded him, but wasn't pushing the issue anymore than he already had. It was a wonder Derek hadn't slit his throat when he mentioned Lydia and the baby.

"I know." Derek went over to get a much needed drink.

"What has Lydia said?" Isaac wondered. Derek took a swig of his drink then answered.

"She just answered my call long enough to tell me she was pregnant then she hung up on me." Isaac saw Derek's grip on the bottle of booze tighten.

"This is hard on her Derek."

"Well it's hard on me too. I never wanted this." Derek hated how defensive he sounded. What should he be? Lydia and the kid meant nothing to him, If only he could convince Isaac of that.

"What, the big bad alpha is afraid of feeling anything."Isaac said without thinking.

"What I supposed to feel?"' Derek snapped.

"I don't know, anger, excitement, anything but indifference." Isaac raised his voice.

"What do want from me?" Derek tightened his grip on the bottle to keep from throwing it at Isaac. It wasn't his fault Derek was in that mess. Still, it was easier to put the blame on Isaac than himself. Derek knew Lydia and the baby were his whether he liked it or not. Derek could already feel the possessive werewolf inside him wanting to claim Lydia as his own because she was carrying his child .Still, the human side of him knew how fucked up the situation was.

"I'm not the one you should be asking that." Isaac lowered his voice.

"I know." Derek knew Hell was freezing over when he admitted to being wrong.

"You want my advice?" Isaac didn't sound like he was giving him much of a choice.

"Not really," Derek said, but Isaac continued anyway.

"Talk to her sooner rather than later." Isaac said as he backed towards the door. He was probably waiting for the ticking time bomb of an Alpha to rip him to shreda.

"Easier said than done." Derek said. Isaac took that as his cue to leave and left Derek alone with his thoughts.

Derek didn't know how he felt about a future with kids and a wife. He sure as hell didn't think he would have a future with the prom queen. When the thought of being a father had time to process there was a small part of him that was a little bit excited. He quickly shut the part of hm down. He didn't want a baby, especially with the shallow, self-centered, prom queen.

Derek sighed when he realized what he needed to do. He grabbed his leather jacket and left the loft. He was on his way to see the prom queen and his baby. He only hoped she wouldn't slam the door in his face.


	3. Take care

_"Mommy? Mommy?" A little girl's voice brought Lydia crashing back down to reality. Except nothing felt real except for the little girl trying to take her hand. She was very real. Lydia noticed they were at a park, but there were no screaming parents or laughing children. Something was very wrong. Where were the little girl's parents? _

_Lydia bent down to the little girl's level and asked, "Where are your parents sweetie?" The little girl's face dropped at the mention of her parents._

_"My Aunt Allison said they died saving people." The little girl timidly whispered. Lydia hated herself already for the question and changed the subject. Hopefully she could take little girl's mind off of her parents until whoever was in charge of her showed up._

_"You know, I have a best friend named Allison." Lydia laughed as the child's eyed lit up._

_"Really?" The little girl questioned._

_"Yea, and she is the person I can always count on." Even if it's with her life. Lydia added silently. Lydia looked around the empty park again, so far no one had shown up._

_"Is there anyone else who takes care of you?" Lydia gently pressed the little girl for answers and gave her a comforting smile. What kind of person would just leave a child be there self? The little girl's eyes lit up when Lydia changed the subject._

_"Mostly Auntie Ally and Uncle Scott. Uncle Scott tells me bedtime stories about my mommy and daddy," The little girl was oblivious to the look on Lydia's face._

_"Who else?" Lydia barely whispered. It was all too weird._

_"Uncle Isaac takes me to the park,he says I'm a chick magnet, whatever that means. Aunt Cora says he's a pig." the little girl rambled on as Lydia struggled to control her breathing. "And Uncle Stile's tells me how much I look like Daddy and act exactly like my mommy." The little girl's eyes twinkled through her thick lashes. The little girl looked like her, her and Derek. No, it couldn't be, but it was. The little girl was proof of it._

_It was her little girl. It had to be. In Beacon Hills there we're no such things as coincidences. But if the little girl standing there with Derek looks and Lydia's carefree eyes was her daughter, then that would mean her and Derek were dead. That wasn't right. It couldn't be. She would never leave her little girl for as long as she could control it. And as much as she hated to admit it she doubted Derek would either._

_"Emma? Em, where are you?" Lydia heard a frantic voice yelling. It reminded of someone. She just couldn't place it._

_"Is that you?" The words tumbled out of Lydia's mouth before she could stop them. The little girl nodded and ran away giggling towards the sound of the voice. "Coming Auntie Ally." The little girl yelled to the mystery voice. _

_Allison? Lydia tried to yell, but the words weren't coming. _

_"Wait!" Lydia felt the air desperately trying to claw its way out of her. She felt as if she would burst at any moment. She needed her little girl, She wanted to hold her and never let go._

_" She's a doll isn't she?" A voice asked as a woman cam to stand beside Lydia. Lydia knew her from somewhere. The woman had silky black hair and the same eyes she saw in Derek and Cora._

_"You're Talia." Lydia stated. She studied Derek long enough to recognize his mother._

_"And you're the banshee." Talia smiled warmly at the teen and gave the her a knowing smile. Talia could see the strength and courage of the young woman. It was no wonder she found herself in Derek's bed._

"_What am I doing here?" Lydia asked._

"_You're here to see what will happen if you and Derek don't come to an agreement." The woman instructed her. _

"_What kind of an agreement?" Lydia narrowed her green eyes. _

"_The child you are carrying is said to be one of the most powerful beings in the supernatural world. Your daughter is the product of a werewolf and a banshee." Talia said._

"_Are you saying that the Gods or whoever controls this knew that I would have a moment of weakness and find myself in your son's bed?" Lydia refused to believe it. It was hard to believe her and Derek were written in the stars. _

"_They knew about the child you are carrying, not about how her parent's came to be." The woman held a teasing tone. _

"_It's a she?"Lydia's hands drifted down to her lower stomach. Derek and her were going to have a daughter. Lydia would soon be a mother to a little girl. _

"_Yes" Talia simply said. _

"_In this..." Lydia struggled to find the right word, "...world, Derek and I are dead?" Lydia knew the answer, but couldn't keep herself from asking. She didn't want to believe it was true. It was true._

"_Yes, your little girl has all of the people closest to you wrapped around her little finger, but it's not the same." Talia tried to break the news as easy as possible. Lydia might have been a banshee, but she was still a teenager and a woman. _

"_What am I doing here?" Lydia changed the subject._

"_It's not my place to tell you." Talia said gently._

"_What can you tell me?" Lydia demanded to know._

"_The journey won't be easy, but it will be worth it." Lydia went to speak, but Talia raised a hand to stop her. "Take care of him, Lydia. You need each other more than you know." Lydia couldn't bring herself to speak as the woman drifted away._

"Lydia?" She heard a voice shaking her our of her hallucination. No! She couldn't leave. Her little girl needed her.

"Lydia?" She felt a hand gently shaking her awake. Lydia shot straight up and collided with something hard. She rubbed the spot on her forehead as she saw Derek doing the same. Lydia knew it was him, but the dark made her breathing become more shallow. She had gotten a pretty good idea of what monsters could hide in the dark.

"Derek, what the Hell are you doing here?" Lydia reached for the sweatshirt she saw to cover her half naked body.

"Don't, _Derek_, me." The Alpha growled.

"How did you get in my house?" Lydia wanted to know. She remembered locking the doors before she drifted off.

"You want to tell me what the Hell you were thinking leaving your front door open." Lydia could tellt the wolf was losing his patience.

"What..." Lydia stuttered. "I must have forgot to lock the door." Lydia narrowed her eyes. "Don't change the subject. That doesn't give you permission to just walk into my house."

"No, but the fact that your carrying my child does." _Your daughter. _Lydia wanted to tell him, but she kept her jaw clenched. She was more mad at him then she was caring about his peace of mind.

"What are you doing here Derek?" Lydia asked more calmly.

"We need to talk." All the anger vanished from Derek's gaze. The fact was that Lydia was carrying his baby. He was going to be a father. And he needed to start acting like it.

"About?" Lydia snapped.

"Don't play games with me, Lydia." Derek growled. "This is my baby too." Derek was shocked as he finally said _his baby_, out loud.

"Fine!" Lydia screamed. "You want to talk? Let's talk." Derek looked at her determined face and knew they were both in for one Hell of a talk. Hopefully, it would be one without much bloodshed or tears.


	4. The writing on the wall

Lydia glared at Derek as to overpower his lingering gaze on her. She knew if she made one wrong move and the wolf would snap. Maybe subconsciously she wanted him to snap at her. She wanted him to feel something for her, even if it was anger and loathing. Anything was better than nothing. At that moment Lydia couldn't decide what was more terrifying, a pregnant, hormonal, teenage girl or a pissed off werewolf.

"Well?" Derek growled.

"Well, what?" Lydia put her hands on her hips and tried to not let her fear show. The truth was she had no idea what Derek's wolf was capable of.

"Don't ..." Derek snarled,"...play games with me, Lydia." As Derek made a move towards her she took a step back. She was doing whatever it took to protect her daughter. She just wasn't sure if she needed protection from her own father.

"Who says I'm playing games?" The redhead snapped.

"You can't just tell me you're pregnant then hang up." Derek said like it was common sense. He closed his eyes and let out a breath when he felt the wolf taking over. There was no way he would win the argument if he wolfed out on her.

"This isn't your problem." Lydia insisted.

"Like Hell it isn't." Derek tried to keep his anger below the surface to figure out a solution the best way he knew how.

"This is _my _baby. She is _my_ daughter." Lydia made sure to stress that fact that she was Lydia's daughter.

"It's not just..." Derek's eyes focused on Lydia. "Did you say she?" the news hit Derek like a sack of bricks. He smiled at the thought of a little girl then got sick, to his stomach when he thought of his little girl acting exactly like Lydia. God knows he couldn't deal with another Lydia.

"Why does it matter?" Derek could hear the banshee's voice tremble.

"You must really be kidding yourself if you think that I'm just going to pretend that you're not carrying _my _baby." Derek snapped at the woman, but it just made Lydia angrier.

"And you're delusional if you think I'm going to let you have some wolf claim on my daughter." Lydia felt her anger getting the best of her. She moved to grab onto to her dresser when she flt dizzy. Derek moving closer to catch her just made it worse.

"_Our _daughter." Derek corrected her and he softened the angry look on his face when he saw Lydia close her eyes.

"Get out of my house." Lydia said through clenched teeth with her eyes still closed.

"I would love nothing more, but first I want answers." Derek said as gently as he could.

"Answers about what?" She snapped in a typical Lydia fashion and her eyes focused on him.

"When did you find out about the baby?" Derek blurted out the first question that came to his mind.

"The night your girlfriend tried to strangle me to death." Lydia whispered. Derek noticed it was the first time since he came over that her responses were empty of any sarcasm or snark. She avoided talking about that night like the plague, even to Allison. For the first time since it happened the reality of the situation hit him full force. He didn't just almost lose Lydia that night. He almost lost his daughter too.

"You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me." He regretted the words as soon as he said them. He tried to replay when in the last three months that he had been around. And it's not exactly like he left her a phone number. Derek could see the pure look of anger on the banshee's face.

"What was I supposed to say? _Hey Derek, I'm carrying your werewolf baby." _Lydia screeched at the young werewolf as Derek flinched at her voice.

"I have enemies, Lydia." Derek said slowly. like he was speaking to a child. "I can protect you."

"Like you protected Boyd and Erica." Lydia saw the hurt on Derek's face before he put his wall back up. She knew it was a low blow, but she didn't care as long as he left her alone.

Derek's response was cut off as by the shattering of the window Lydia was standing beside. The teenager and the wolf both froze. Derek looked into Lydia's eyes then followed her gaze to her stomach. Derek held his hands out to catch her and gently lowered her on the bed. He looked down and saw a bullet wound in Lydia's stomach.

"Derek," Lydia whispered before closing her eyes. He looked down at his shaking hands. His hands were covered in blood, Lydia's blood.

"Lydia, come on, Wake up." Derek gently shook her, trying to get her to open her eyes. Derek reached for a blanket to stop the bleeding with one hand and got out his phone with the other.

"Hello?" A voice answered on the first ring. He had never been as glad to hear Scott's voice.

"Scott, it's Derek. Get Deaton to the clinic," Derek tried not to snap his phone in half.

"What? Why?" Scott's voice was frantic.

"Questions later. Get Deaton, Now" Derek growled and looked back to Lydia's bleeding wound. "And Scott?"

"Yea?" Scott asked.

"Bring your mom too." Derek said and hung up. He out his phone in his pocket and hooked his arm under Lydia's legs and carried her into his car. He broke every law there was in a rush to get to the animal clinic. When Derek could help it he tried not to look at his hands stained with Lydia's blood. Derek didn't need to be psychic to know it was hit fault.

In his mind he tried to think of every person that would want to harm Lydia, then who would want to hurt a banshee. He came up with few possibilities. The only one that made sense was that they weren't after Lydia, they were after him. Whoever it was Derek's wolf would make sure they paid.

Cora Hale couldn't even bring herself to think of what she did as she sat at the Beacon Hill's bus station. She could've called Derek to pick her up, Hell, she should have called Allison before she called Isacc. Still, when she saw his car pull up she couldn't help, but to be glad it was him.

"Call for a taxi? "He teased as he got out to help her with her bags. Even though Cora could feel the corners of her mouth almost turning into a smile she wasn't in a joking mood. Isacc got the hint and loaded her bags into the car without further comment.

Once Cora and Isacc were in the car they settled into a comfortable silence only they could. It wasn't awkward it was just their way of things. Though Isacc couldn't help but wonder why she had called him and not Derek.

"Not that I'm complaining," Isacc started to say and Cora turned her gaze from him to the window. "But why did you call me?" Isacc questioned.

"I called you because I knew you wouldn't ask me questions about where I've been or what I've been doing." And just like that the answer was good enough for Isacc. As they neared Beacon Hills Cora's hands were shaking and her anxiety was increasing. The last thing she wanted to explain to her big brother was what happened while she was gone. They continued towards Beacon Hills when Isacc heard his phone.

"Hello?" He saw Cora nervously glance at him and hemouthed _Scott _to her to relax her. She saw Isacc's shoulders tense as she was able to hear bits and pieces. _Lydia...shot...clinic. _

"Okay, I'm on my way." Isacc hung up and pressed harder on the gas.

"What happened?" Cora wondered when she his jaw twitch.

"Lydia was shot." Isacc said though clenched teeth as Cora gasped. "Derek thinks they were after him."

That doesn't make any sense, Cora thought as they headed towards the animal clinic. If it was the same people who were after her then they wouldn't go after Derek, and they especially wouldn't shoot Lydia.

As the animal clinic came into view Cora wondered how she would tell her brother that Lydia might have been shot because of her.


	5. It's going to be alright

"What happened? " Scott demanded to know as soon as his mom and Deaton got to working on Lydia. Derek ignored the teenager and looked to his mom and Deaton.

"Can you help her?"

"She needs a hospital." Melissa told him. While she understood why the wolves couldn't go to the hospital she didn't know why the young teenage girl couldn't.

"That's not a good idea." The vet advised. Melissa looked at him confused.

"Why not?" The nurse waited for a response.

"Do want to tell her? Or should I?" Deaton asked the wolf. Derek looked at him surprised. Suddenly it all made sense. The doctor was the one Lydia came to when she found out.

"Because she's pregnant, and a werewolf is the father." Derek reluctantly admitted.

"Can you help her or not?" Derek looked to Deaton. He was quickly losing his patience.

"Depends, we need help to remove the bullet," the vet glanced at Melissa. "Melissa, I need you to put pressure on the wound. Derek I need you to remove the bullet."

"What can I do?" Scott asked. He hated being helpless.

"You can make it easier," Deaton suggested. Scott nodded that he understood. He took a seat beside Lydia and held her hand. Instantly Scott felt Lydia's pain began absorbing into him. Derek shot him a grateful look and went to stand beside Deaton.

"Tell me what to do." Derek said and carefully followed the vet's instructions.

"Put your hands there." Deaton ordered the wolf where to put his hands.

"I feel the bullet." Derek said.

"Okay, now I want you to slowly pull it out." Derek slowly removed his hands as he grasped onto the bullet. Derek heard the clank of the bullet as it hit the metal dish. He looked back to the wound on Lydia's stomach. Slowly the blood flow was stopping and her skin was stitching itself up.

"What's happening?" Derek asked, frantic.

"She's healing," Deaton said just as confused. "It may be possible she is tapping into the baby's healing abilities."

"So, what now?" Melissa asked while still trying to get control of the bleeding.

"Now, we wait." Deaton said as he and Melissa cleaned up the blood and made Lydia as comfortable as she could be on a metal table.

"Derek?" The Alpha turned towards the door as he heard a soft voice call his name. He looked towards the door and saw Isaac with his baby sister. Something was off, even Derek noticed that. Cora always spoke with a self assured confidence, but she said his name she sounded fragile. Something he never thought she would be.

"Cora, what are you doing here."

"We need to talk." Derek's shoulders tensed at her words. Nothing good ever came from the words, we need to talk. Derek looked down at Lydia resting peacefully and gave Melissa and Scott the same look, to take care of her, and they understood. He nodded for his sister to follow him outsideWhen they made it outside Cora avoided eye contact with her bother and nervously twirled her hair. A quality Derek noticed she did when she was avoiding the truth.

"Spit it out." Derek said as gentle as he could. Derek knew something was seriously wrong because Cora was never one to dance around the issue. That was always his area of expertise.

"It's my fault that Lydia is shot." Cora could feel the tears coming to the surface. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a Isaac looking through the window to make sure everything was fine. Always the quiet, loyal, protector.

"What do you mean?" Derek tried to keep his tone civil, but failed.

"I thought...that if I left then he would leave me alone," Derek could hear his sister getting choked up and tears coming out of her eyes."I was wrong Derek." Cora admitted as she felt her eyes burning.

"Who?" Derek tried to get her to open up.

"I can't tell you, people will get hurt if I do." Cora tried to speak through shallow breaths.

"People are already hurt, Cora. Lydia is in there fighting for her life." The wolf in him was battling his human side. He needed answers to protect Lydia and his daughter.

"I know, and I'm so sorry." Cora apologized.

"Then tell me who you managed to piss off this time." Derek could see his sister in the verge of a breakdown, but continued to press for answers.

"It's not like that," Cora told him. If only he would understand she was doing it to protect him and everyone else.

"Then tell me how it is," Derek ordered.

"I can't." Cora said.

"Just tell me," Derek growled.

"No," Cora screamed and shook her head to make the bad thoughts go away. They were locked in the vault and she was going to keep them there.

"Tell me!" Derek grabbed her arms and tried to control his anger. He wanted answers. Cora felt her breath become shallow as she felt Derek's nail digging into her skin.

"Derek." A different voice, Scott's voice. snapped him out of his thoughts. He felt the rage beneath the surface and was fighting to stay in control.

He looked up and saw Isaac and Scott. Derek removed Cora's arms gently from his grasp. He took one look at her tear stained face and almost lost it. He couldn't believe he had hurt Lydia, then almost took his anger out on his baby sister.

As much as Derek knew she was scared of him, he also didn't know why. When they were younger God knows they have had worst fights than that, and more injuries as well. What he didn't get was why it was his yelling that made her have a breakdown. Derek looked from Scott to Cora, who Isaac moved in front of protectively.

Scott looked between the two before saying, " Lydia's waking up. I though you would like to know." and Scott went inside the clinic.

"I'm sorry," Derek said." But were not done here." Derek turned to Isaac. "Until we know who is after us I want you to take Cora to the safe house." Isaac nodded. "Take care of her." Derek instructed as Isaac took a crying Cora to his car.

Lydia could feel herself floating. The last thing she remembered was a hot, sharp pain going through her stomach then...nothing. Where was Derek? Was her daughter okay? Lydia's eyelids felt so heavy, but she forced them open. She wanted to know about her daughter. Maybe Derek was secretly hoping she lost her little girl. Lydia didn't think anything could surprise her, but watching Derek walk in with a pained expression did.

"Derek..." Lydia's could barely whisper his name. Her throat was dry and her muscles were sore, but other than that she felt no pain.

"I'm here." Derek came beside her and took her hand. At the moment it didn't matter how mad they were at each other. They needed one another.

"Is the baby..." Lydia trailed off. She was afraid of the answer, but knew the question needed to be asked.

"The baby is fine." he reassured her. "You're both fine." He kissed Lydia on the forehead and for the first time since she found out about the baby she didn't mind the small gesture.


	6. Hunters

20 minutes after the fiasco at the clinic Isaac was nearing the safe house Derek showed him if there ever was an emergency. Even in the darkness the moonlight shone on Cora's face. 5 minutes after Isaac had pulled out from the clinic Cora had soon drifted off to sleep. Isaac noticed how innocent the young she wolf look as she slept. When he saw the fear and pain in her eye's at the clinic it was hard for him to believe she was only a little younger than him.

Earlier Cora had told Isaac that she depended on him not to ask questions, Isaac knew that soon he would have questions for her that she might not want to answer. Isaac pulled into the driveway of the safe house and turned the car off. He glanced over at a sleeping Cora. He hated to wake her when she looked so peaceful, but Isaac knew it needed to be done sooner rather than later.

"Cora?" Isaac whispered into the darkness.

"Don't," Cora mumbled. Isaac was about to respond when her heard her say, "Don't touch me." The young woman whimpered. Isaac was terrified to wake her in case his presence startled the already fragile young woman.

"Cora, wake up," Isaac raised his voice and gently shook the woman's shoulder. Cora's eyes snapped to Isaac's, but she couldn't make the sound come out of her throat. Isaac could see it in her eyes how scared she was. "We're here." Isaac told her.

Cora went to speak, but she couldn't find the words. She wanted to scream at him to take her far away from Beacon Hills as far as they could get in his car. Still, she was looking at Isaac like a deer caught in the headlights. She knew once they set foot in that house her brother claimed was safe, then that was it. Isaac would ask her the questions that she couldn't even dare to answer for her Derek.

"Just because we don't leave the car doesn't me I'm not going to ask questions." Isaac told her. He saw her expression go to alarmed and Isaac went to reassure her. " We can just sit her for a minute, is that okay?" he asked gently. Her only answer was her staring into the darkness, well aware what monsters could be hiding there.

Lydia stretched out to test her muscles when she saw Derek's disapproving gaze.

"What?" Lydia wondered.

"You should take it easy." Just like that Derek's wall was back up. When he saw Lydia look like she about to say something back he said, "You did just get shot a couple hours ago." he softened his tone.

"Would you stop worrying, I feel fine." Lydia tried to convince the wolf. Her face betrayed her as she winced when her muscles screamed in protest. Lydia glared at the wolf when she saw him trying to hide a smirk.

"You were saying," Lydia could hear him teasing. Lydia gave him a look and said that said, 'Don't mess with the hormonal, pregnant lady' and he quickly averted his gaze. Derek was saved when Scott came into the room.

"Hey, any leads?" Derek asked, wanting to get Lydia's attention off of him.

"No, I went to search for a scent and nothing was there." Scott looked hesitantly to Lydia then back to Derek. "Whoever did this knew enough to cover their tracks." Scott looked between Lydia then back to Derek again. "Do you know who might have done this?"

"I have a long list of enemies, Scott?"

"Any chances of you narrowing down that list?"

"I don't think so."

"Maybe a look at the bullet would help." Deaton's voice said. Lydia forgot that he had been in the room. At the mention of the bullet and the the reminder of the blood, Lydia thought she might pass out right there, but she kept her cool for Derek's sake.

"It can't be."

"What?" Lydia heard her voice ask. Derek ignored her and looked to the younger wolf. "Call Isaac and make sure him and Cora got to the safe house okay." Scott nodded and left.

"What is it, Derek?" Lydia tried asking again. She never took kindly to being ignored. "Tell me." she demanded.

"Hunters." That was the only word her whispered and it struck fear in her heart. She knew deep down they were after her baby. There was no way in Hell she going to let them get her. Her hands drifted to her stomach, ignoring Derek's pained expression as she did.


End file.
